Schmiede
Die Schmiede ist eine der drei möglichen Verwendungen für das Arkane Labor. In der Schmiede kann man 3 Gegenstände miteinander kombinieren. Baupläne Alle Gegenstände (mit außnahme von Schlüsselgegenständen) können Frei miteinander kombiniert werden. Die Reihenfolge spielt dabei keine Rolle. Sollten die drei Gegenstände nicht zusammen passen so ensteht Müll. Pläne für Arcane Gegenstände *Es können noch mehr Gegenstände folgen (Referenz zu Kojaktsl, "die Liste ist vollständig... fürs erste) *Wäre der Zeit des Schmiedens verliert man nicht den Bonus der benutzten Gegenstände *Alle geschmiedeten nicht Monsterspezifischen Gegenstände haben Arkane Seltenheit **(mit Außnahme von der Oster Vodoo Puppe und dem Samen der Bosheit) Monster-spezifische Gegenstände Wie wird der Gegenstand ermittelt Der Gegenstand den man nach dem Schmieden erhält ist abhängig von der Seltenheit und den Sternen. Um die Seltenheit und die Sterne zu ermitteln siehe ... im folgenden Kapitel. Dies funktioniert nur mit Monster-spezifischen Gegenständen * Möglichkeit 1: drei mal der selbe Gegenstand ** \pagecolor{Gray}\color{white} \text{Geschmiedeter Gegenstand} = \text{Ausgewählter Gegenstand} ** Beispiel: *** 3 * Amethyst des Gespenst -> Amethyst des Gespenst * Possibility 2: two times same item ** \pagecolor{Gray}\color{white} \text{Schmiedesumme} = \text{Nummer des Einzelgegenstande} + \text{eine Nummer der gleichen)} ** For the sums see the table below ** Example 1: *** 2 * Specter's Amethyst + 1 * Squid's Teddy Bear -> Red Knight's Lipstick *** (4 + 8 = 12) ** Example 2: *** 1 * Specter's Amethyst + 2 * Squid's Teddy Bear -> Red Knight's Lipstick *** (4 + 8 = 12) * Possibility 3: three different item ** \pagecolor{Gray}\color{white} \text{Schmiedesumme} = ( \text{Summe der drei Nummer der Gegenstände }) ** for the sums see the table below ** Example: *** Giant Zombie's Mace + Red Knight's Lipstick + Specter's Amethyst = King's Collar *** (2 + 3 + 4 = 9) How to calculate the rarity of the crafted item Notes * No Star is equal to one Star * For the input of the formular always use the lower Rarity Index Examples: * Common (*) + Common (*) + Common (*) = Common(**) ** (1+1+1 +1 = 4) * Common (*) + Common (*) + Uncommon (*) = Uncommon (**) ** (1+1+2+1 = 5) * Common (*) + Common (*) + Rare (*) = Common (**) ** (1+1+3+1 = 6) * Common (**) + Common (**) + Common (**) = Common (****) ** (4+4+4+1= 13) * Uncommon (**) + Uncommon(**) + Common (***) = Rare (****) ** (5+5+7+1 = 18) * Uncommon (**) + Uncommon(**) + Uncommon (***) = Rare (****) ** (5+5+9+1 = 19) * Rare (**) + Rare (**) + Rare (**) = Rare (****) ** (6+6+6+1 = 19) Crafting Ghost It is necessary to get the Special Vacuum to collect Ghosts. (Coming soon) Information how to get it will be given later. It is probable that there will be a challange to get it. (source: Kojaktsl) So all in all you at least 34 = 81 Villager Ghost Time for crafting Notes * No Star is equal to One Star * Rubbish and A Bad Seed takes 1 min * All other special Arcane items takes 1h